


Lover's In Arms (War AU)

by Jayfurr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - War, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Memories, War, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayfurr/pseuds/Jayfurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is shot and is in a bad condition. This situation brings back painful memories for Cas. </p><p>Kind war Au, it's a one shot so i don't think i will be adding to it. (Unless you guys message me with epic ideas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's In Arms (War AU)

I’d never thought I would feel like this again, I hated this feeling. I hoped to god, if god was even listening to me anymore, not to put me into this position ever again. The feeling of lose and abandonment.

The hospital machines were buzzing in my mind, each sound an echoing reminder of what was happening. I held my loves hand as he lay motionless in front of me. The white sheets covering the man who I wanted to embrace the most.

Brushing my hand over his warm face, I concentrated on his freckles, I always tried to count them, but I every time I tried he’d move on purpose and I’d have to start again. His rich laugh would follow after my small outburst telling him that what he was doing was unfair. I’d stare into his emerald green eyes as he reflected love into my teal and ocean blue ones. His lips crashing into mine, shortly after.

Those white sheets were slowly being inked in red.

“Nurse! Nurse, please help him!” My voice was rough, and the words felt like sand paper against my throat.

“Dean, darling please. It’s me Cas. Stay with me okay? You can make it through this, and you’ll come back to me. We have so much plans to bring to life and so much more to make. So baby please, just please.” 

Hushed voices and arms pulled me away from Dean, and before I realised I was seated outside his ward. I buried my hands in my dark brown hair and I tried to run my hands through it, but it was too tangled and knotted to do anything with it.

When was the last time I felt like this? Ah, yes, it’d had been when I had come back from my post in Iraq whilst Dean was just returning home from Afghanistan. I thought I had been forgotten and left behind, that I was nothing but a fragment of his past.

I titled my head back, exhaustion and fatigue suddenly overwhelming me. I wish I hadn’t fallen asleep, because those memories came into my dream made me want to rip my head off. Every detail and though pattern was burnt into my mind.

…

 

Our memories were starting to fail me. I hadn’t seen him in26 months. Each second without him was total agony. It left my body aching, there was nothing I could do.

He should have been here ten minutes ago.

I fiddled with my uniform, catching glances from people passing me by. They all scurried around me like ants gathering just before a storm. You just couldn’t go anywhere without running into something or someone.

Several people stopped by me and thanked me for what services I provided for my country. All I do is politely nod and walk away. I’m afraid if I were to speak, that one little sound out of me, would completely break me.

Where was he? The forever growing hole was starting to close, but with each passing moment it started gaping open again.

Maybe he had forgotten about me? Maybe he’d found another man overseas? He wouldn’t have just done that to me though, would he? It had only been 26 months.

After the first month he had stopped writing to me every day.

After the second he would have forgotten how I smelt like.

The third, he’d have forgotten how we held each other so close.

Four months would have gone by and the feeling of how the sun shined upon us as we talked about our future together would cease to exist in his mind.

Then slowly, piece by piece he would forget all about me. All our sticky sweet moments and our dreadful fights that brought us together, closer in the end, our late nights where we made plans to watch movies, but just sat in front of the television more interested in the each other than the movie.

Would he have forgotten all of it? Because taking the life of another man than loving another one would be the only thing on his mind. I wouldn’t blame him, if that was the case. I knew what it was like to take another’s life. It gets melted into your mind, the thrill, the power and the regret. It seeps so far into your mind, possessing every thought in your mind, absorbing all the good ones until there’s nothing left.

Stranger’s glances turned from appreciation to concern and worry. A tremble in my hand started to take over. Where was my soldier? Where was my man?

Tears glazed my eyes. I couldn’t wait any longer. I swear I was only waiting for only ten minutes. How in the world did it turn into four hours? That was it. I couldn’t hold it in any longer. A throb gave way in my chest, a pain as though I had been shot.

I gulped down a shrieking cry, choking on it as I tried to rush through and against the ever filing ants. That was it, I was ready to leave, I had been forgotten by the man that I would never be able to forget.

But I wasn’t. There he was.

Pressed uniform embraced his body, the sides of his head shaven, and his beautiful green eyes were glazed over with tears, almost like a glass that mirrored my own. He watched me, mouth opening wide, as though he was letting out a silent scream. Maybe he was screaming, maybe I was screaming, at that moment I had no idea.

Three large bags hung at his sides, dirty and green. They collided with the floor, him soon following after. His knees gave way as he violently sobbed, my name getting caught up in between each breath.

That when I ran, I ran towards him as though my life depended on it. And within those moments, it honestly felt like it did. My life and future was in that man. I came crashing down in front of him, cupping his wet cheeks within my trembling hands.

Everything I held within me came spilling out as I grabbed the man in front of me. Embracing him as though I’d found my other half again.

…

I don’t remember when I had woken up, but there were nurses around me, one was holding my hand, whispering such soft words that stung me so much. I hadn’t noticed the tears that were slowly starting to make my cheeks damp.

“I’m so sorry. The shot had gotten deeper than we expected, and the wound reopened. I’m so sorry, sir.” The nurse’s voice was soft, I looked up at her, and she had such loving brown eyes, pure with sympathy. Her uniform was white, and the tears in his eyes blurred everything, making her seem like an angel. Angel, Dean had constantly said that to him, he was his Angel and Dean was his saviour.

And this Angel’s wings were just brutally ripped off.

Dean wasn’t going to come home to him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an English assignment to do with memories, i hope you guys enjoyed it. I would really appreciate a lot of feed back, like i said, it's for an assignment. I don't think i will be adding to it, but if you guys have any ideas for how i can turn it into a full fledged story, i will be more than happy to listen into your ideas. Thank you!


End file.
